Toon Link vs Paper Mario
Intro Wiz:Two cartoony fighters often shadowed by the originals Boomstick:cartoony, but not weak! They have saved the world almost as many times as the originals! Wiz:toon link, the, other hero of Hyrule Boomstick:And paper mario, the other, plumber who packs a punch! Boomstick:he's wiz and im boomstick... Wiz:and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to see who would win, a death battle Toon Link Wiz:When princess Zelda was kidnapped AGAIN, it was up to a different link this time, to save her. Boomstick:Toon Link's arsenal is CRAZY good! He has bombs, arrows, a hookshot, and of course the master sword!Just like my maste-''' Wiz:THE master sword is a sword wielded by Link meant for defeating evil. However it seems just as capable at defeating really anything '''Boomstick:Toon Link is also capable of playig songs that have differnt effects. Such as the winds requiem, which cause him to change wind direcion. I swear i've heard this before Wiz:he lastly wields the hylian shield, capable of blocking anything from fire, to a bomb. Boomstick:he has pulled off some AMAZING stuff! Like carrying a pig TWICE THE SIZE OF HIM! He should've given me some of the bacon! Wiz:he also lifted a stone pillar, and defeated Ganondorf, the king of evil. He also drove a train for some reason Boomstick:he may not be as cool as link, but he still proves that being small can be AWESOME!the question is, small where-''' Wiz:Cunning, well equipped, and powerful, This is one fighter you do not want to mess with. '''Boomstick: Toon Link manage to lift a giant pig, as well as stone pillars, defeat the evil king Ganon, and, worst of all, ride on a boat... wait, what? Paper Mario Wiz: So, one day Mario became a papercraft- Boomstick: Wait, what!?!? Wiz: yeah... but despite that he doesn't seem to have the normal properties of paper. Fire, water, scissors, none seem to affect him. Boomstick: He can also use a variety of powers too... for some reason. Wiz: He can fold his body to avoid attack, and also has his jump ability. Boomstick: Jumping is an ability? Wiz: Well, his jump is very powerful compared to the normal huma- I mean paper...thing. Boomstick: Jumping isn't the only thing he's got in his arsenal, he also got A GIANT HAMMER! HELL YEAH! Wiz: Using badges, he can give his hammer different abilities. Such as giving it fire and ice properties, the hammer throw, and the quake hammer to name a few. Boomstick: The quake hammer isn't the only way he can cause an earthquake. His ass is so fat, he can ground pound! I need like, 2000 tacos Wiz. Wiz: He is also able to switch between the 2nd and 3rd dimensions, usually to hide from enemies. Boomstick: He also has a ton of health restoring items, and attacking items, such as the fire flower, and the mushroom. Wiz:He can also use magical abilities using flower points. Boomstick: Like sweet treat, a move that lets him heal himself. Lame. Wiz: Well, he is also capable of causing huge tremors, freezing time, raising his stats, trapping and damaging opponents, healing mass amounts of HP, and the supernova, an incredibly powerful attack that hurts him, and especially those around him. *panting* still think he's lame!?! Boomstick: Holy sh*t! All that from a papercraft!?! Wiz: couple that with his amazing dodging skills, and you've got one powerful fighter. Boomstick: You better always pick paper in Rock, Paper, Scissors! Battle! *TL is walking around, when he suddenly stubled across an odd land...* TL:hm? PM: It's-a me, Mario! *mario jumps on link, but link blocks it* TL: Whats your deal?!? PM:... TL: Well, if it's a fight you want... FIGHT!!! PM dashes straight in and attempts to jump on TL TL dodges, and grabs him with the hookshot PM wacks him with his hammer as he gets pulled in TL retaliates with an attack from his sword PM charges, and jumos high into the air, the spring jump, and lands on TL TL shoots Pm with arrows as he falls, then attacks with his boomerang PM dodges, and uses quake hammer TL is knocked to the ground, amd PM follows up with the ice drive, freezing TL TL breaks out, and throws bombs at PM TL: (who IS this guy!?!?!) TL begins to shoot arrows in PM direction, but PM dodges all of them, and whacms TL on the head with power smash. TL gets up, but has trouble seeing through his blurred vision he finnaly regains his senses, and attacks PM with the master sword However, PM dodges, then counter attacks with his hammer PM then uses sweet treat to restore health Using his boomerang and bombs first, PM dodges both, but TL then rushes in and stabs him with the sword Afterward, TL looks around, but doesn't see PM TL: (I've figured out his little tricks. Since he's 2D, he switched to the 2nd dimension so i can't see him) PM switches back to 3D,and tries to sneak attack TL, but is blocked and countered. PM uses a fire flower and attacks TL, but most is blocked by his shield. PM then uses clock out, and freezes time, then uses power lift to raise his stats After that, he attacks TL with earth tremor Time restores to normal, and TL can barely stand PM too, is very badly damaged, however using sweet feast, a lot of health is healed PM uses art attack, trapping TL TL breaks out, and slashes at PM multiple times, Triforce slash PM charges up for a powerful attack, Supernova Releasing the energy, both PM and TL take damage, however, TL takes a massive amount of damage, and his body is totally anihilated. KO!!! PM limps of the battlefield, and toward the princess' castle Results Boomstick: Thats one hell of a way to end a battle! Wiz: PM just had too much in his arsenal for TL to handle, and even though TL is smart and strong, those are nothing compared to what PM can and has done. Boomstick: plus, the healing moves really helped him out in this one! Guess TL just couldn't handle that weight! Wiz: The winner is: Paper Mario Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Tacoturtle19 Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Video Game Combatants Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles